undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution
Humanity's Evolution Has Arrived Evolution is an ongoing story, that is written and released as if it was a fictional TV series, by Jamie and is a sequel to the author's previous story, The Dead World as well as the second story of The New World Trilogy. It has been thirty years since the end of the Zombie Apocalypse (thirty one years since The Dead World ended) that nearly destroyed what little remained of the world after the great World War Three. Humanity has done its best to rebuild but are still on the knife's edge when it comes to working together as a species. However when an advanced Alien species suddenly invades Earth and puts Humanity on the run, the remaining Humans must put aside their differences in order to take their world back but find the real monsters also hide within their own. Seasons |-|One= Season One Cast If you are looking for a full list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, both with spoilers and without any spoilers, then feel free to check out this page. |-|One= Season One Main Cast *Ryan Robbins as William Hayes *Lindsey Morgan as Victoria Hayes *Genesis Rodriguez as Bella Hayes *Danai Gurira as Dannisha Sinclair *Devon Bostick as Brian Henderson *Eliza Taylor as Alexandra Ryder *Emilia Clarke as Reyna Bullard *John Boyega as Nathan Sinclair *Moon Bloodgood as Nadia Dominguez *Dallas Roberts as Emmett Bourne *Lauren Cohan as Nancy Morales *Luke Neal as Daniel Pratt *Sean Murray as Charlie Jenkins *Colin Cunningham as Rick Washington *Dale Dye as Edward Grey Special Guest Cast *Doug Jones as Alien General 1 *John DeSantis as The Big One *Keith Arbuthnot as Alien Lieutenant 1 *Minka Kelly as Rebecca Hayes Guest Cast *Jorge Luis Pallo as Bob *Ginnifer Goodwin as Maria Fenix *Moisses Leyva as Excused Student *Unknown as Alien Hospital Survivor *Unknown as Alien Patroller 1 *Unknown as Alien Patroller 2 *Dick Van Dyke as Edward Harlan *Brian Krause as Dominic Fenix Recurring Characters *Stephen Lang as Vernon Paxton *Olivia Munn as Jeanne Winters *Jessy Schram as Maggie Harlan *Richard Harmon as Nico *Allison Miller as Zoey Bailey *Frank Dillane as Kyle Hawkins *Rashida Jones as Annie Alexander *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Anthony Alexander *Brad Kelly as Logan Goodman *Peter Shinkoda as Jeff *Steven Yeun as Han Seong *Jenna Coleman as Gabriella Mercer *Amber Heard as Emily Henderson *Connor Jessup as Jamie Henderson *AnnaSophia Robb as Maria Henderson *Ellen Hollman as Katherine Hunter *Andrew Lee Potts as Lucius Hunter *Drew Powell as Brad Perkins *Charles Michael Davis as Mikayla Mullin *Peter Capaldi as Perceval Pearce *Elias Edraki as Zackery Jenkins *Kirk Acevedo as Berney Herbert *Mpho Koaho as Keegan Porter *Jeananne Goossen as Nina Simms *Daniel Newman as Spike Byron *Megan Danso as Ashley Porter *Chris Shields as Jon Butterfield *Matt Scully as Guzman *Rachel Bilson as Serena Harlan Alien Codex A set of documentations that features all released information, as well as general descriptions, of all the Aliens featured in the series which has spoilers for the series as it is updated with all information revealed in episodes. |-|Overview= The Aliens are extraterrestrial beings who have come to Earth for a variety of reasons and in a variety of different ways. It is unknown who their common leader is, if there is one, but it is clear that their intentions for Earth are not in Humanity's best interests. Species Unnamed Humanoid Aliens - The first Alien species encountered in the series. "Eight-Legged Freaks" - The second Alien species encountered in the series. This species is a spider-looking Alien creature that still has an unknown origin but is clearly used by the main Alien invaders for an unknown purpose. Technology Not much has so far been shown about what kind of technology the Aliens possess outside of their weaponry, which has been shown to fire lasers that makes all types of armor completely useless as it goes straight through it. However it clearly does not have enough vaporizing power to get rid of a body completely as bodies of victims have been able to be recovered. It has also been shown that Humans cannot use Alien weaponry as it is scorching hot and burns through their hands when touching it for too long. The fired lasers have also been shown to be hot enough to cauterize any caused wounds, resulting in the victim not bleeding out. Vehicles The only type of vehicle that has so far been shown in the Alien's possession is their spaceships which appear to be able to both fly and float through the air with ease while also being equipped with enough weaponry to bomb cities but also an ability to be invisible until uncloaked, however the spaceships have to uncloak before being able to fight as both aspects cannot be used at the same time. |-|One= Species One - The Humanoid Aliens The Humanoid Aliens are the first Alien species to be encountered by Humanity and appear to be their main enemies in their campaign to defend Earth from the extraterrestrial threat. They are completely red skinned, their eyes are black to the point they just look like empty holes and their size varies between each of them similar to Humans but are always at least slightly bigger than the average Human. They are somewhat advanced to Humans but appear to be, for the most part, similar to Humans in terms of battle tactics and fighting. They also appear to have extreme hearing, evidenced by how they are shown to hear something fairly quiet from a few streets away. |-|Two= Species Two - The "Eight-Legged Freaks" The "Eight-Legged Freaks" are the second Alien species to be encountered by Humanity and appear to be less calculated and driven compared to the Humanoid Aliens but are still just as much of a threat due to their hunger to kill anything else living. They are as big as a German Shepherd. However they weren't completely Spider as they had two large eyes, across the sides of their face, with three smaller eyes in each eye and on top of that, rather than only two fangs, they had five along their mouth area as well as a arched claw for each of their eight legs and seem to act like common wild animals in a rabid sense. Through dissection, it has also been shown that they do not have a heart and, similarly to a Zombie, appear to exist solely through their mind which is what must be destroyed in order to kill one. They also appear to have some sort of resurrection as one that was taken appeared to be dead and remained like it for a while until it suddenly came back to life and attacked which may be connected to head trauma. Trivia *Thanks sent out to Purry for creating the lovely banner! *The overall plot of Evolution actually has little to do with the Alien invasion, despite it playing a huge part, and that the actual plot of Evolution could have happened without the Alien invasion included at all. *Despite it is a sequel to The Dead World, Evolution changes some canons from what was in The Dead World. The best example of this is how, during its process of being written, The Dead World was set in 2013 but Evolution rewrites it that the events of The Dead World happened in 2017. *While it is its own series, Evolution also takes characters and storylines from all previously created but scrapped stories that are from Evolution's author. *The prologue of the scrapped original plot of Evolution can be found and read here. Genre Category:Jamie141 Stories Category:Evolution Category:The New World Trilogy